To Each His Own
by Always Crazy
Summary: 2012 didn't mark the end of the world, but it did mark the year the U.S went into a large scale war in Southern America.Not only is the draft brought back, but so is 'Don't Ask Don't Tell'. Kurt is already safe in NYADA, but the draft doesn't pass Blaine.
1. Chapter 1: That Guy

=**Chapter 1=**

_T h a t G u y_

The sweat dripped down his brow mercilessly. It was hot, far hotter than it should have been for October. Then again, it was now an upside down world he lived in, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Blaine's eyes glanced wearily out of the brush; small rays of light lined his face as he peeked out, the sun being disoriented by the thick forest canopy up above. He was listening for something particular. Nothing but the labored breathing of he and his comrade could be heard amongst the foliage, however, and the silence gave him permission to relax.

"I think we lost 'em."

"I think that you're right." The other male responded, relieving his tension slightly while staying alert. They both knew there was no such thing as actual safety.

Suddenly his companion burst out into a mad, wild laughter. Blaine, not much sane himself, would have joined in but held fast to his senses and tackled him to the ground, slapping his hand across the other's mouth.

The atmosphere had changed in a heartbeat.

"Does this look like a time to laugh? The enemy… they're still out there, and I'm _not_ risking my life because you thought it was OK to laugh." Blaine whispered violently, keeping him low on the ground and hidden. The other man had shut up, staring back at Blaine intensely. The two had come to an understanding. Blaine rolled off of him and stood up.

"Come on, we best be going." He said sternly and began walking off. They had to leave now if they were to get back to the campground and see if the others had made it back. They'd been separated, which was why Blaine had been left with only _this guy._

The walk back was a silent one after that, neither much willing to talk to the other.

"Hey, why don't you ever refer to me directly?" The question asked out of the blue, causing Blaine to flinch. He didn't acknowledge him however, and kept on walking.

"He-Hey, I am talking to you!" He yelled at first, but piped his voice down as he realized what he was doing. Instead he reached forward to grasp Blaine's shoulder and pull him back.

Gunfire rang out immediately.

"SHIT." Blaine yelled clearly, pulling his gun to the ready as he quickened his pace into a run. He was convinced that they hadn't been spotted, but he sure as hell wasn't going to take the risk. "Come on C- come on!" He yelled out to his comrade, who looked almost paralyzed but managed to get his feet moving.

It wasn't long before the gunfire stopped; they were lucky to have gotten away. Breathing heavily once more, Blaine had turned to scold his partner regardless.

"Thi-"

"Curt." Blaine grew stiff at the mention of the name, twitching slightly. " Curt,Curt, Curt."

"Stop it." Blaine said, gritting his teeth as he stood up.

"My name, it bothers you doesn't it?" Blaine only glanced back at him sadly, gave him a look, and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> I don't own any of the characters directly affiliated with the show Glee

Oh, if at the top 'Chapter 1' is shifted to the left it is because this site hates me. It is perfectly fine in the preview.


	2. Chapter 2: It's in your eyes

**=Chapter 2=**

I t ' s i n y o u r e y e s

"Chin up kid, we only lost… well never mind that."

Blaine knew that to only lose one person was an accomplishment, but he still could feel his throat tightening as he held back everything he wanted to say to this man.

_We only lost Jake._

Jake was fucking gone and his Captain didn't even have the decency to say it. Anger flared in Blaine's eyes for a moment before he nodded and walked away. His Captain barely acknowledged him as he sat perched atop a box, clipping his fingernails.

Blaine didn't speak much around the others, and least of all Jake. He didn't even particularly like Jake but he was a still a person. A person with a family and people that he loved and in turned love him back. Blaine was surer of that than anything.

Silently fuming, Blaine wrenched open the flap to his tent and crawled inside. He sat straight up once he was in there, and froze. Sitting besides his tent mate, was Curt.

After they had made it back to the grounds, they had all been assembled for role call. They counted their losses and moved on. The rest of the unit had disassembled in an orderly fashion, but Blaine had stayed behind and moved in on the captain once it seemed safe to do so.

The following conversation had been wearisome and pointless, and he wouldn't have wanted to have gone through it again. That man was heartless, but Blaine supposed you had to be in war.

"What are you doing in here?" Blaine asked coldly as he refused to look at Curt. He scanned the tent idly, aware that he was being rude. Besides a few arbitrary things, there wasn't much to look at, and his eyes had eventually turned back to the two in front him, causing him to meet his tent mate's piercing gaze.

Their eyes locked for a second before Blaine broke the contact and stared down at his knees. "Blaine," his tent mate scolded and Blaine brought his eyes back up to look at him. "Why are you being so rude?"

And Blaine knew it wasn't really the rudeness that was bothering him. It was the fact that Curt was in here for Blaine, and wouldn't leave until Blaine acknowledged him, that was getting to him. That was the rude thing here, but Blaine wasn't going to point that out. He turned his gaze to meet Curt's, and his gaze softened as the lingering sadness shown through his eyes. "You want to talk to me?"

He nodded.

Blaine glanced at his tent mate cautiously and then back over to Curt. "You…remind me of someone, ok?" He admitted. Now the obvious question was going to be 'who' and Blaine just wouldn't-couldn't- tell him that.

Curt was honestly a nice guy, Blaine could see that, but this was something personal and it wasn't exactly allowed either. If Blaine were to answer that question he'd be going against military policy, which quite frankly, was bullshit. He looked around the tent again for a second and rested his eyes on a picture haphazardly taped on one side of the tent.

In it was a young, beautiful girl. She had long, black hair that went just about to her waist. She was smiling at the photographer, but the smile looked fake, no matter which way Blaine seemed to look at it. He turned away from it, masking his disgust.

Her name was Jessica and his tent mate talked about her every night. Sometimes he would just rave on about how gorgeous she was, and always promptly ended with "You know what I mean, eh?"

Blaine would laugh weakly at him, and pretended to 'know what he meant.' That almost fiendish worship of the girl was disturbing to him. Blaine was pretty sure he would never know what the guy meant because the guy didn't even know what he meant. He thought he was in love, but Blaine didn't think so.

Blaine gave Curt a look that said to just 'drop it,' but Curt didn't receive the message and asked the inevitable question. "Who?"

Sighing, Blaine rubbed at the back of his head, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"I'm going out for a smoke," his tent mate said suddenly and crawled out of the area. It seemed to release all the tension Blaine had had in his shoulders, and he suddenly realized why he'd been feeling so leery. It had been him, he didn't trust him.

He was a nice guy, sometimes, but clearly ignorant. Blaine looked at the tiny entrance to their tent a bit, before turning back to Curt. He studied him, scrutinizing his face for any kind of ill will, but couldn't find any.

Honestly, he couldn't be any younger than Blaine. His boyish appearance made him seem so, but that was impossible. His eyes were round and curious and Blaine couldn't help but feel a longer head of hair belonged on this kid.

He didn't belong in this war any more than Blaine did. They were out of place, misfits, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a sort of trustfulness towards him, even if he had been treating him badly. "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because… I care, and I think that's something valuable out here." Blaine smiled.

"Good answer."

"So you'll tell me?"

"…no, I can't." And that wasn't saying he didn't want to. He was trying. This wasn't denial, it was a hint.

"Is this person some huge secret?"

"Something like that."

Curt looked down at the ground, aware this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere unless he asked the right questions. Blaine could almost see the gears turning in his head as a slight look came over his features indicating that he was becoming aware of what Blaine was talking about. "The sadness."

"What?"

"The um, the sadness… in your eyes, when you see me…. I notice it. You're missing someone a lot, aren't you?" Curt asked this almost shyly and Blaine knew that he knew he was getting to the heart of the problem.

"Everyone is," Blaine answered laconically, getting a distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but, n-not like you," Curt said bravely, regaining Blaine's attention. "Your eyes… you can't see yourself, but I can and I just know it. Whoever you're missing, you miss more than anyone could understand or care to know. There's that intensity in your eyes that isn't there for so many others. A deep longing, a sadness. You try and mask it, but you let your guard down a lot when you're with me, and I just want to know why."

Blaine stared at him for the longest time. Curt didn't say anything, he just let him, up until when he opened up his mouth to say something. Then, Curt cut him off.

"My mum's a psychiatrist." Blaine's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he just nodded. Pulling his arms up, he crossed them over his chest and almost hugged himself as he peered out of the small gap in their tent where the entrance was.

He was pretty sure it didn't take this long to smoke, but he was glad that his tent partner hadn't come back.

"I'm going to tell you something, because I think by this point, you deserve to know it." Blaine turned his attention back to Curt again. "Under any circumstances mustn't you repeat that this conversation happened-if in fact you decide you want to hear it- nor will you talk about any of it. Any of it. Do you understand?"

Curt nodded his head without hesitation and waited for Blaine to continue. Blaine, however,didn't continue. He glanced around, suddenly looking nervous. It was with great monumental effort that he'd managed to get out the next words. "You remind of someone I know that goes by the name of Kurt as well, except with a K…. I'll tell you who he is."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>I don't own Glee.

I got two random alerts for this story. It was random, but it made me think about it. I ended up writing this and I am pretty satisfied.

That being said, I don't know anything about being in the military/army/anything so bear with me on that. Though, I do believe after this, the story might be going into a sort of narrative for the most part.


End file.
